bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Chapter 63
is the sixty-third chapter of Kohei Horikoshi's My Hero Academia. Summary Izuku Midoriya releases the grenade pin and blasts an immense Explosion at All Might at point blank range. After the Explosion is finished, Izuku and Katsuki Bakugo dash towards the exit. All Might easily tanks the Explosion, coughing up a little blood and only has some minor damage on him . All Might is impressed with the duo's strategy; All Might notes that while their relationship will not improve immediately, Izuku and Katsuki's cooperation with each other in this practical test will be a great leap forward for them in the future. All Might decides to chase after the escaping Izuku and Katsuki, declaring that he will give it his all. Meanwhile, Momo Yaoyorozu is creating Russian dolls and informs Shoto Todoroki what she is creating. Momo is impressed with Shoto for being able not only to think of a strategy against Shota Aizawa but also to have the judgment to make quick decisions on the best course of action. Shoto tells Momo that its normal; Momo admits that even though she is a recommended freshmen she is the only one that has not shown any noteworthy practical results. Suddenly, Shoto realizes that Shota is nearby, causing Momo to apologize for talking too much. Out of the blue, Shota appears from above, hanging from telephone wires. Shota comes down and Shoto leaps into action, trying to attack Shota but misses. Shoto orders Momo to run away to which she does. Shota wraps his Capturing Weapon around Shoto and then suspends him in midair from telephone wires, tying Shoto's bonds to a telephone pole. Shota admits that he had always planned on capturing Shoto. However, Shoto points out his teacher's flaw, that he can break free from his bonds by using fire or ice. Shota tells Shoto that he can break free but warns him to watch out when he drops; Shota throws caltrops underneath Shoto to act as a deterrent for Shoto. Shoto compliments his teacher for a nasty counter. Shota tells Shoto that his strategy's responsibility is lopsided, commending him for giving Momo consideration but points out that he should have discussed his strategy with her a little more. Momo is running away from the battlefield. While running, Momo is conflicted and confused on what course of action to take, unable to decide if escaping is the best option or going back to help Shoto. Shota appears in the air and launches a cloth at Momo which wraps around her arm. Momo tries to break free; she realizes that her Quirk has not being erased. Momo creates a bracelet from her bandaged arm, allowing her to break free; Momo continues to run. Shota notes that Momo keeps comparing herself to Shoto because he has what she lacks; confidence. Shoto is still hanging suspended from the telephone wires, thinking about what Shota said. Suddenly, Momo appears and apologizes to Shoto. Momo is unable to decide what to do; rescue Shoto or escape. Shoto apologizes to Momo for not taking her ideas into consideration and sees that Momo has something in mind. Momo says she does but it would not work if Shoto's plan fell flat. Shoto encourages Momo to put her plan into action, telling her that he voted for her during the Class President election. Shoto's encouragement fills Momo with confidence; Shota appears above Momo, preparing to attack her. Momo tells Shoto to close his eyes and she throws up into the air the Russian dolls she created. The Russian dolls open up to reveal flash grenades in them; the flash grenades create a brilliant light that causes Shota to avert his eyes, preventing him from advancing and using his Quirk at the same time. While Shota is distracted by the light, Momo releases and frees Shoto from the telephone wires; Shoto lands safely onto the ground. The confident Momo declares to Shoto that she does have a plan to prevail over their opponent; Shota smirks. Characters Site Navigation pl:Rozdział 63